Using Diaz
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Beast Diaz comes inside from playing outside to find out his older brother Ethan had invited over their neighbor Aidan. The younger boy quickly finds himself enjoying the show but ends up used like his brother.


**Using Diaz  
**Chapter One: "Ethan's Turn"

The day was shining down on the Diaz house with the little trio of the family, Beast, Daphne and Lewie taking full advantage of it by taking over the treehouse for their latest adventures of Pirates. Every object in the house with even a hint of gold or jewelry was snatched up by their nimble fingers and hoarded into a pile on the couch up there. Upon Daphne's command the boys had even cut the rope, meaning that the boys were to climb down every now and then for snacks, drinks and more booty.

Harley and Georgie hadn't been thrilled about giving away their 'gold' but were willing to do anything that got the trio and their oddly way to sharpened toy swords away from them. Much to the excitement of the trio as they rushed off with their new booty of treasure. Unaware of the trio, the girls had basically bolted from the house after that, with the pair claiming they were going 'shopping' and wouldn't be back for hours.

Ethan seemed to be the only one who was enjoying having Daphne and his little brothers being out of the house for once and away from their room since they had pillaged it before he even woke up. The little demons even took his gold guitar pic. And it was plastic. Not that he cared, he kept his _good _pic around his neck on his necklace.

So with no sisters, no twins and no parents home to interrupt whatsoever, Ethan was enjoying walking around the house only wearing a pair of loose boxers that slipped down a little on his round tan ass. Summer heat flooded the Diaz home, meaning that Ethan could enjoy a cool relief walking around practically naked. His soft cock was hanging down through the left leg, almost poking out.

Ethan reached down to scratch his hairy balls, letting out a yawn.

"Hmm… Could have a Nap, watch TV, ooor," A sly smirk crossed his face, as the teenager gave himself a light grope. "Aidan doesn't have practise today, even if he makes me take it… it _would _beat having a boring old wank…"

Outside he could heat the little trio crying out playfully, jabbing each other with those dumb fake swords and going through their 'treasures'. They would obviously take a while playing and getting down from the tall tree without a rope to climb made things even harder for them. So as the conditions were _finally_ perfect, Ethan rushed back up the stairs. His hand gilded against the smooth wooden banister, leaping two stairs at a time in the rush to grab his phone. That was the only bad part about walking in boxers: No pockets. Not that he overly cared however since the freedom from being in the boxers was well worth it. His cock was able to breath in a way that his normal skinny jeans and boxer briefs wouldn't allow. It was one of the main things he hated about being in a big family, his large cock wasn't able to have much breathing space.

Reaching inside his boxers while walking into his room, the seventeen-year-old wrapped a hand around his length to stroke it slowly. Feeling it twitching as he got harder, slowly filling out his boxers perfectly with his _thick_ seven and a half inch dick outlining inside the fabric. He didn't continue stroking himself for long however, as he didn't want himself to nut to quickly once his best friend and occasional fuck buddy turned up. While he would have loved to invite his boyfriend over as well, Cooper was off doing something with his family meaning that once again his desire for a threesome would go unanswered.

The fully erect teenage walked over to his phone and reached out to grab it, putting in his pin and heading for the camera. Deciding that he may as well give his best friend some _picture evidence_ on how ready he was for him. Using a thumb to pull his underwear open, the latino boy took a shot of his length hard cock. Its slightly veiny shaft throbbed softly. Partly obscured by Ethan's wild bush and the fabric of his boxers but it would be enough to tease a reaction out of Aidan and have his best friend almost running for him.

It worked _exactly _the way he thought it would.

Letting the hem snap back to his hip, Ethan kicked the door shut. Peeking out the window, he saw the trio still down there playing. But in the corner of his view, there was the sliding door of the Peters home opening up and Aidan walking out. On his phone, obviously texting. To Ethan's surprise, the teenager pulled open his grey sweatpants and took a shot of his own dick, which popped up on Ethan's phone just a moment later.

What only enhanced the surprise however, was that his name wasn't the only recipient of the texted picture. With Ethan releasing a whine of frustration when he saw that Aidan had sent the snap to his sister and Aidan's girlfriend Harley as well. A whine that got louder when he guessed that Aidan had forwarded his shot on as well. Which he knew was part of Aidan's plan to both tease his sister and give into Harley's demand for _no secrets_.

Ethan sat back on his bed and palmed his cock through the boxers, its thick dark head peeking out of the leg. Teasing the tip, tracing his fingers along the smoothness, Ethan groaned. When he heard Lewie and Daphne questioning Aidan, Ethan knew that it wouldn't be long and very quickly cleared a pathway to his bed from the door before posing on the bed, ready to show Aidan exactly what he was after.

Laying down, the boy pulled his cock out through the slit. Bobbing his seven and a half inch length up and down with a thumb just waiting for that door to open. Ethan propped up on an elbow, facing the door. The teen whined internally as he looked down the length of his body and noticed his very obvious tan line underneath where his socks would have been. Revealing his natural very pale pink skin.

The seventeen-year-old's popping abs were on full display, the stone-cut muscle dripping sweat under the summer heat. Ethan spread one leg open into an L-shape to make sure that his _entire_ body was on display. Ass and all. Resting a hand over crotch with his dick in his palm, Ethan focused on the door as he awaited in his pink boxers, with his eight-pack ready to make Aidan cum on sight. One finger reached closer to lightly tease his pink nipple as his other hand cupped his balls.

This was the view that his eighteen-year-old best friend walked in on.

"Holy shit." Aidan mouthed, walking inside. Obviously freeballing it, his six and a half inch dick was tenting inside a pair of gray sweatpants.

Ethan smirked. "I guess you enjoyed the view?"

"What do you think, babe?" Crossing the room without shutting the door. While walking inside, the eighteen-year-old peeled off his sleeveless hoodie before tossing it on the door to reveal his smooth six-pack and defined pecs. He lowered onto the end of Ethan's bed, pinning a hand down beside the latino boy to his sexy muscular body that was hovering over Ethan. Their dicks were just inches apart, with the older boy slapping his tip against Aidan's a few times.

"Oooooh babe… Haven't heard that since I started dating Coop," Ethan chuckled, biting back a moan as he took in the view of Aidan's sexy chest.

"You know the rule, Diaz. Don't _mention _him…" Aidan growled.

Ethan's chuckle turned into a blush, as Aidan began moving lower to press their lips, abs and cocks up against each other. Lips wet and feeding lust into Ethan, the older boy moved his hips back and forth to grind their sculpted bodies together. Ethan reached up and pulled Aidan's hips down to thrust against the cute white boy, relieving himself using another's body. Already it was obvious that he would be the bottom here, despite having the larger cock. Aidan made this clear by biting his lower lip, breaking the kiss only for a moment before he smashed their lips back. Eight abs became twelve as the teenage boys came together in a deep kiss that Aidan easily dominated. His tongue slid against Ethan's before being granted entrance and sliding inside the younger boy's mouth.

The growling took a lustful note as Aidan broke the kiss. "When I'm here… you _belong _to me, Diaz."

"G-Got it…" Ethan moaned loudly, as Aidan's lips were forced back onto his own for a deep passionate kiss with the two lightly covered boys grinding against each other like their lives depended on it. His hand moved along Aidan's waist, feeling his fuck-buddy thrusting against him.

"Sure this is safe," Moaning between kisses and slamming dry against his best friend, Aidan's dick twitched at Ethan's moans, "With the kids downstairs?"

"T-They are playing pirates! W-We have time… now _dooo _me…" Ethan purred, the lust betraying his mind's protests that the little trio would eventually work their way inside and could catch them. Something he didn't want happening.

"I bet you don't moan for your little baby boyfriend to do that…"

Aidan growled, still a little annoyed at having to share Ethan with another, when he was used to being the sole fucker of a brother sister duo. Something he _loved_. Especially since the siblings were close enough to have a little internal desire for each other as well. Harley loved him fucking her in some of Ethan's clothing.

Breaking the kiss in order to suck on the latino boy's neck, Aidan's teeth grazed Ethan's tan flesh. Sucking and biting as he pushed the boy down onto the mattress to fully enjoy the body that belonged to him, making sure it was known by sinking his teeth into the soft neck so it left a mark. His hands were busy exploring Ethan's ripped muscles, running over the developed abs eagerly. Enjoying how they flexed tight to fully show off. He continued to thrust against Ethan but rather than a soft grind he was slamming his hips back and forth, showing his best friend how hard this fuck was going to be. Ethan moaned out loudly, writhing around on his own bed feeling the hands feeling him up, Aidan's tongue licking the length of his collarbone and that thick six and a half inch cock slamming against his hole. It was too bad that there was a pair of sweatpants in the way.

Soon enough the older boy was beginning to kiss the tan skin and move lower, following the lines in Ethan's chest down the centre of his pecs. Worshiping the sexy muscle, then following over to a nipple and taking it into his mouth.

"F-Fuck…" Ethan moaned, as his best friend began teasing his nipple.

Running his teeth around the dark pink nub while sucking hard, Aidan enjoyed Ethan's moans of pleasure while he sucked on a nipple. Aidan swapped over to suck the other, this time running his talented tongue around the areola and flick the nub. His dark brown eyes locked with Ethan's, displaying his burning desire.

Ethan's moans only continued to fill the boys bedroom. "Mmm… A-A-AIDAN!"

"You sound _so_ slutty when you moan like that, sexy!" Aidan ran his tongue down still. Licking Ethan's sexy abs and moaning loudly, Aidan's tongue glided across the washboard muscle, following down the defined cracks and licking up some sweat. He _loved_ how Ethan's abs popped with definition to look almost over defined. "Fuuuck you are such a yummy latino hunk! That twerp doesn't deserve this sexy bod, Ethan."

"And my sister doesnt deserve yours…" Ethan grumbled, as he ran his hand over Aidan's sexy chest. Moaning as he traced the six-pack of his fuck buddy.

Aidan chuckled, peppering him with kisses. "Oh you know I can't go without pussy, dude. I can't live off cock like you,"

His chuckle only got louder when Ethan pouted from the comment.

"You could always _join _me and Harley more… she would _LOVE _your big cock inside of her," Aidan smirked, running his hand down Ethan's body in order to cup and grope his best friend.

"So she's made it _clear_…" Ethan smirked, remembering some of the obvious flirting that his sister had done recently, including letting Ethan catch her in the shower in hopes he would invite himself to join.

Not that he ever had.

Following his hand down, the older boy peppered kisses over the tip of his fuck buddie's cock. Ethan lifted up his ass and pulled down his boxers allowing his dick to go free, feeling his friend tug them the rest of the way down before throwing them across the room. Admiring the latino's exposed body, Aidan quickly grabbed Ethan's thick seven and a half inch cock then engulfed the mushroom head. Moaning as he bobbed on the tip, the white boy lapped at it with his tongue.

As their kiss broke once more, Ethan found himself unable to wait any longer. "F-Fuck me Ai!"

"Now, now… only patient boys get dick," Aidan teased, taking a long lick of Ethan's cock from balls to tip. He wanted to really get this monster down his throat, smell the latino's musk and get some precum pumping into his belly. Capturing the cock in his lips, Aidan engulfed a few inches to get it wet before pulling it out and slapping the slick cock against his cheek. "Want me to suck you off, baby? I know you love me on this thing,"

He smirked heavily when a hormone controlled Ethan simply whined in return, the boy pushing his cock upwards in an attempt to get more from his best friend. Smirking, Aidan allowed Ethan to force himself deeper into his mouth and began bobbing up and down on the length, using his tongue to help tease and torture the needy seventeen-year-old.

Thrusting in and out of his best friend's mouth, Ethan's moans filled the room along with the wet sounds of his cock bottoming out in a tight throat. Throbbing against the walls, he unloaded thick drops of pre for Aidan to swallow, who was humming around the girth to further pleasure. Bobbing up and down with only an inch leaving his mouth, the older boy fell back in love with the feeling of such a big cock buried in his throat and his nose being tickled by Ethan's bush. When he would breath through his nose he was forced to inhale the smell of dick, quickly becoming intoxicated.

Pulling off, Aidan moaned like a slut. "Aaaaah fuck you taste amazing! Almost as good as your sister!"

Ethan released another whine and reached up to grab Aidan's curly locks and pulled him back onto his cock, not wanting to lose the warmth of his best friend's mouth. Huskily ordering, "S-Suck me,"

"Mmph…"

Sucking on his friend's cock a while longer was no easy feat. Aidan's jaw strained trying to take the monster, feeling it as Ethan got a little rougher in both tugging on his curly locks and in using his throat. But it stayed deep in him, feeding Adain sweet precum and throbbing against his tongue. Soon Aidan trapped the head in his mouth and sucked on it hard, adding tongue to torture Ethan. A while after that he pulled off, and smirked at his best friend. While usually he would be a mouthful of cum, literally enough to overflow, Aidan denied the twitching dick relief. He wasn't a fan of his hair being pulled.

"Roll over _now… _Since you decided to act like a bitch, your ass is getting it, slut!" Aidan growled, grinning at his best friend.

More often than not this was _his_ position, being underneath Ethan and at the Diaz boy's mercy. But watching as Ethan rolled over and propped himself on his knees, head down on a pillow and bare tanned ass wiggling like a horny slut made Aidan _very_ glad he decided to top him today. He brought a hand down on the boy's ass, hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Damn your ass is hot Diaz." Aidan smirked, as he reached down and fished his six and a half incher out of his sweatpants and in a move that had his best friend moaning, used it to slap Ethan's ass.

His cute pink tip slapped against Ethan's tight brown hole, smearing it with precum.

"Fuuuuuck me!" Ethan demanded from the pillow. "_Please!_"

Meanwhile, Having climbed down the tree in record time due to a need to relieve himself in the bathroom, in a way that couldn't just be done in the bushes like him and Lewie normally do during play time, Beast found himself inside of the Diaz house and was stopped by the sound of his older brother's demanding cry. While he missed the first part of what his brother was after, the 'Please' caught the thirteen-year-old's attention. All thoughts of returning to Lewie and Daphne now that his needs had been met, were gone from his mind, the young latino boy started to creep upstairs quietly as a mouse.

Beast tread lightly on the floorboards, careful to avoid the creaking step three up from the bottom and two from the top. He stepped onto the second floor landing and was glad to be in socks. Following a series of worn marks in the carpet well used by the Diaz children to sneak around the house, known to be the spots that didn't make noise, Beast followed his path to his bedroom door.

'_Why does he have our door closed…' _Beast wondered, leaning in to press his ear to the door, a sound came from inside that had a strange affect on his body.

"Ungh… fuuuck yes! Ke-keep doing me, just like that!" Ethan's voice was a harsh whisper but loud enough to reach outside the door. The creaking of his bed was louder, with Beast listening as the bedframe rocked and smashed against the sides of the walls. "UGH! Ai-Aidan deeper!"

Beast found himself unable to stay just listening for long and found himself _needing _to know exactly what his older brother was up to. He had some ideas based on what he had watched with his brother Lewie and their friend Christian during sleepovers as his friend's house, but wasn't exactly sure that two boys could have sex like those videos. While they would have the dicks, he didn't believe that Ethan and Aidan had pussies for the other to fuck. He knew that he should have gotten Christian to explore more videos instead of just watching the same old ones that they had been ballsy enough to download and hide on Christian's laptop under a pile load of folders.

Easing open his bedroom door, the thirteen-year-old peered inside the dimly lit room to spy on his brother. Unlike Lewie who would have played it cool, Beast's mouth was open the moment he saw them and whispered "Woah!"

Ears pricking from the slightest little sound, something that was far too boyish to be Ethan's husky demands, Aidan's eyes instantly flickered to the door and surprisingly lit up upon seeing Beast. One of the two holes he '_promised_' not to go after. But what if the holes went after him? Then they had to be free targets.

Motioning for Beast to come inside, the eighteen-year-old reached one hand down and firmly planted it on the back of Ethan's head. Holding the latino boy down as his cock slammed in and out of his tight, firm ass. This made sure Ethan wouldn't be able to look up, instead screaming into his pillow as he was anally assaulted harder then what they usually went to. _Something_ was turning his fuck buddy on, but he was too lost in pleasure to both resisting.

Deciding that he had to make it even harder on the teenager to see, Aidan grabbed onto the seventeen-year-old's hips and moved them around enough that he had to stand up and bend his fuck buddy in half over the teen's own bed. The teen uses his hand to keep Ethan's body down and his head buried into the pillow.

Ethan wasn't going to know about Beast until he allowed him to.

Silently moving over to the older pair, Beast stood at the end of the bed. His cute mouth was hanging open, eyes glazed with lust. Aidan grinned when he saw the lustful look on the young thirteen-year-old's face and mouthed a demanding word to him.

'_STRIP'_

Blinking, the young boy started on his clothes. The pirate outfit was easy and quiet to slip out of, its loose and poorly made fabric coming off silently. Beast's chest was slim and undefined, a deep caramel tan with dark brown nipples. The tanned Latino boy blushing heavily when he reached being just in a pair of boxer briefs, which unlike his twin brother weren't as patterned, with Beast having chosen to go with plain color Calvin Klein underwear like his friend Christian instead.

When the young boy stopped there, Aidan gave him a firm look. Encouraged, the young boy started peeling down his underwear and revealed his small four-inch cock. Hairless still, Beast looked more adorable by covering up his tanned dick with its dark head twitching hard when Aidan licked his lips. The eighteen-year-old found himself needing to taste Beast's beautiful young cock, motioned for the teen to climb onto the bed and sit on his brother's back. Something that had the young teen blushing.

"Re-really?" Beast squeaked.

Ethan struggled now. Muffled by the pillow, his voice was high. "BEAST?!"

Aidan held him down effortlessly, continuing his relentless assault on the latino's ass. His six and a half inch cock plowing in and out in a blur, the sounds of Ethan's ass taking a big dick echoing through the room. Forcing himself harder into Ethan, the older boy wondered how long it would take to _break_ the Diaz boy. Or rather how long it would take to break two Diaz boy's asses. "Did I say you could talk to him, Ethie?"

Ethan wanted to growl in response but as he felt Aidan's cock fucking him harder, he returned to moaning loudly into his pillow.

Doing what he was told, the now naked thirteen-year-old climbed onto the bed. Straddling his brother's back and slinging one leg over Ethan, Beast took a seat on the small of his back. His squishy bubble butt made Ethan giggle, interrupting his moans.

"So what are you two doing? It looks like fun," Beast asked playfully, wiggling around. Gladly watching the thick cock slamming back and forth, becoming curious to know. He knew boys and girls could have sex with their parts but knew nothing of boys doing it. The short-haired boy moved his hands lower and helped to spread Ethan's ass apart for Aidan, allowing the boy to get deeper inside the tightness without even realising it. Beast just thought he was feeling up his brother's ass.

"I'm destroying your brother's sweet ass." Aidan smirked, reaching out and resting his hands on Beast's hips instead of Ethan's while continuing to rock his hips back and forth.

"So cool!" Looking at his hips, Beast raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to destroy me too?"

Aidan winked. "Yep."

"Yay!" Beast called out excitedly, which quickly turned into confusion when Aidan grabbed onto him and almost pushed him back until he was lying there with his back pressed against Ethan's and his now resting on his seventeen-year-old brother's shoulder. "W-What are you doing?

Pulling out his big cock, Aidan rested it against Beast. They groaned softly, the teenage boys twitching. Seeing how big it was compared to the young boy made him let out a long moan. "I'm doing what you asked. I am going to destroy you, Beastie."

"R-Really?" Beast blushed, as he felt his neighbour's cock rubbing against his own.

Ethan pushed his head up from the bed, "Don't you fucking _dare_, Peters!"


End file.
